


Thanks For the Welcome Wagon

by MakeSomethingUp



Series: Café con Revolution [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: But in a gentle understanding mutual-respect kinda way, Crossover, Cute married couple Alex/Eliza!, Eliza is so ultimately in charge of their marriage, Established partners Benny/Nina!, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hamilton/In The Heights crossover AU, My life is low-key a mess Alexander!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeSomethingUp/pseuds/MakeSomethingUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's splice <b>Hamilton</b> with <b>In The Heights!</b></p>
<p>The entire crew from Hamilton either live or have recently moved within four blocks of Washington Heights.<br/>This is a series of 1000 wordish one shots that just explores the characters of each world and how they interact with each other when I throw them together on the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Eliza loves her husband very much- despite the fact that he leaves copious amounts of legal papers over every surface of their house, despite the fact that he thinks eating dinner around their kitchen bench is formality enough, despite the fact that he's hopelessly in love with his two colleagues, and despite the fact that he gets flustered and sassy when she invites guests he has't met to dinner.</em><br/><em>In fact, Eliza probably loves her husband BECAUSE of all those things. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For the Welcome Wagon

“Is there a reason all my very important piles of things have been shifted from the work table to the bedroom floor?”

Eliza rolls her eyes but not unkindly as she continues to smooth out their nicest table cloth. Her husband stands in the doorway, watching with hands on hips, at face value seeming perturbed but ultimately looking on with amused curiosity.

“I moved your very important piles of things,” she emphasises each word with playful sarcasm, “from our _dining table_ to the bedroom floor-”  
Alexander gets in an over-dramatic ‘pfft’ in his own defence.  
“Because we’re having guests for dinner.”

Alexander saunters up to the table and begins taking and placing various pieces of crockery and cutlery as Eliza hands them over. He gives a fond sigh, half consideration and half resignation, as he tinkers with a fork until it lays perfectly parallel with a placemat.

“I’m still not sure what all this pomp and circumstance is for. You know Laurens has no qualms about eating at the kitchen bench with us. And if Lafayette’s around, they’re actually more likely to want to eat if our work is unapologetically splayed out over the top of everything.” Thoughtfully, he adds, “I think that’s just another reason I love them...”  
Alexander’s tone is light and whimsical but he makes sure to slide around the table to his wife and place a purposeful kiss on her temple. Eliza shoots him a sly smile, having no doubt in her mind that Alexander did love Lafayette for many varied reasons (who wouldn’t?) but also that he still feels a pang of guilt each time he lets it slip.  
Eliza doesn’t mind, honestly. There is a sort of love that can only grow out of an intense meeting of minds at work. The fact that Gilbert Lafayette and John Laurens can work at Alexander’s level, the fact that they can support and then return her husband’s unending passion for their shared cause, is something Eliza values most highly. She thinks herself so lucky that these three boys had so easily fallen in love with each other. She dreads to consider what personal anguish Alexander might have faced had he found himself alone in this fight. Eliza prides herself on being a level-minded, well-educated and well-informed individual. That doesn’t mean she has the energy (or the inclination) to try and keep pace with her husband’s mad dash toward revolution.

“Well, you’ll be astounded to hear that our dinner guests this evening are neither Laurens nor Lafayette,” Eliza replies as he pulls away from her to fetch the nicer of their wine glasses. Alexander raises an eyebrow at her but continues setting the table in silence.

“There are more people in the world than Laurens and Lafayette, you are aware of that, Alexander?”

He looks mock-offended and she snickers at his propensity for over-dramatising. Conceding a smile, he looks away from her as he places the last glass.  
“Well, certainly there can’t be any more people that I might actually know.”

Eliza gives a half shrug, somehow making it sassy.  
“Maybe these are people that I know?”

“What, and I _don’t_ know?” Alexander questions as she grins at him. “We’re having people over for dinner at the actual dinner table and I don’t even know them?!”

Eliza laughs outright at him. The door buzzes before either of them can get another word in and Alexander shoots her a panicked look that’s only half theatrics at this stage. Eliza goes to answer the door, leaving her confused-looking husband in the dining room, and yelling back over her shoulder “Nina and Benny!”

Alexander misses the sounds of a warm welcome in the front hall, lost in flipping through his own mental teledex with a deeply furrowed brow as he tries to place either of those names. Drawing a blank, he spins around to where the commotion is instead, getting out the beginnings of an ostentatious demand.

“Who the fuck are- Nina and Benny!” Flinging his arms wide open and correcting his expression to an exaggeratedly warm smile, Alexander swoops towards the couple, executing an enthusiastically bouncy handshake with the man who must be Benny and placing a kiss emphasised with a ridiculous “mwah” sound effect on the cheek of the woman who must be Nina. He shoots a glance over their shoulders at Eliza, who stands with arms folded, slowly shaking her head at him with a lilting smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this need notes?  
> I thoroughly enjoy writing Eliza and Ham's married life. I love that they get to be so different but so equally matched and so unavoidably in love all the same.
> 
> Sorry Nina and Benny hardly get a look in :/  
> This ending was too perfect to pass up.  
> Nina and/or Benny will be heavily featured in another chapter with different characters, probably discussing how this very dinner went, later along.
> 
> Muchly appreciative of all comments and kudos! Mostly I'm living off hit counts right now to convince myself to keep posting these. More than one story line will be getting hot and heavy not long from now. Help me help you by acknowledging my plight...?


End file.
